Fools In Love
by writingluverr82
Summary: His eyes told a story. The pain they had both endured, the loved that they had fought for, the life they were now happy to be living. Those bright blue eyes sparkled with the love he had for the woman he had wrapped in his arms.
1. Fools In Love

They're fools in love. Everyone knows it. When they walk hand in hand in downtown District 12, everyone sees the way he looks at her. The love and tenderness he shows to her. The way he gently places his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to wherever it was that they were going. The way she leans against the countertop inside his family's bakery, with her hands holding up her chin, while he kneaded dough, both of them laughing. Sometimes people would watch them together from outside the bakery window, jealous of how easy their conversations were.

His eyes told a story. The pain they had both endured, the loved that they had fought for, the life they were now happy to be living. Those bright blue eyes sparkled with the love he had for the woman he had wrapped in his arms. The strong arms that waded away her nightmares each and every night, but made them so much easier to bear. The entwinement of their fingers showed how much they needed each other, afraid to ever let go.

Each and every small smile, gentle touch, a look into a pair of eyes made them fall in love with each other every time. Too many of their days had been wasted on the war, and not another day would pass where they would let each other out of their sight. After a few months of practice, he had learned how to hunt which they finally did together. The neighborhood had only known this because a young boy had told his mother after walking past the woods and heard laughter from them. It didn't take much for the word to spread around to almost every living person that they were always together.

But of course, they still came across the sad times, such as when she thought about her old best friend and mother who lived in different districts. Or something small that made them remember one of the many people they had lost in the bombing, especially her little sister. Through it all, they stuck by each other's side. Through thick and thin they knew whatever came their way it wouldn't ever stop them from loving each other.

They learned to go on with their life after death and destruction. They learned to find that dandelion in the spring and kill the fire that burned them down. They were fools in love, but even if they were fools when it came to love, they sure weren't fools about anything else.

_Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I've wrote anything. School's been keeping me pretty busy so I haven't had any time at all to be on the computer. I also just finished taking driver's training and that was every day for three weeks. Yeah, it was terrible. But anyways, I'm back and I'll start writing again. I have this story almost completely finished so look for weekly or every other day updates(hopefully!). I'm thinking of starting a blog having to do with writing. Any thoughts on that?_


	2. Flour

The brisk bitter winter air pierced Katniss' rosy cheeks. The snow that covered the ground was thick and sparkled in the sun that was just peeking out of the clouds, making it harder for her to walk on it. The routine of this task was becoming normal and she found comfort in the normalcy of it. Visiting Peeta at the bakery during the wintertime was something she looked forward to every day. Watching him knead dough and ice cakes fascinated her. She was proud of him and what he had accomplished. Repairing his family's bakery wasn't easy work. But all in all, she knew everything they did was worth it.

As she reached the bakery she could smell the fresh bread from outside the doors. The ding of the doorbell, made Peeta jump. He turned and smiled when he saw Katniss walk in. "Hey, sweetheart." He brushed the flour off his hands, placing a hand on her waist while kissing her cheek. He made his way back to the dough and continued his work.

"So, what are you making?" she asked.

"Some cheese bread." He noticed Katniss' eyes light up. He decided to tease her a little bit, "But you know that kind hasn't been selling very well. So maybe it's not such a good one to make."

"No, no! I'll take care of that problem!" her voice broke because of the shriek she had made.

"Woah, Katniss. It's alright. I was just teasing you." Peeta chuckled.

"Peeta Mellark," she smirked. "Don't you ever dare and trick me again." she glided over towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Because you just never know when I'm gonna get you back!" She threw some of the flour in his face that he was using for the bread. Quickly, she unraveled her arms from around his waist and she sprinted to the other side of the checkout counter. Katniss couldn't contain her laughter, she was hunched over, tears falling from her eyes.

Peeta gave a soft chuckle and turned around, "You think this is funny?"

Katniss could only nod.

Peeta leaned over the counter, looking at her, "But, you see, I don't think this is very funny," he raised his eyebrows and pointed to the white powder covering his face. "But you wanna know what I do think is funny?" He took a measuring cup and filled it with flour. He walked over to Katniss who was finally beginning to calm down. "No, Peeta," she waved her hand and began to start laughing again. 

"This," He finished his sentence as he poured the cup of flour on top of Katniss' head coating her with white. It was now Peeta's turn to laugh hysterically. Together, they laughed at how ridiculous both of them looked. "Come here, Peeta. I have to give you a hug." Katniss choked out. She opened her arms for him, but he ran the other way.

"Oh, no. You stay away from me flour girl."

"Come on, Peeta. You're supposed to love me no matter how I look," she joked.

Smiling, Peeta leaned up against the counter and crossed his arms. "I'll always love you no matter the circumstance."

Unexpectantly, Katniss walked over and wrapped her arms around Peeta's neck. She laughed once she realized that she was now plastering him with the flour he had poured on her. She felt him place his hands on the small of her back. Even after ten years together, it still surprised her how much she reacted to his touch. Something as simple as his touch on her back made her give a small shudder. Peeta chuckled, "Even after all this time I still get a reaction out of you?"

She looked into his eyes and gave him a soft kiss, "You have no idea the effect you can have."

_A/N: Another update. Sorry that both of the chapters have been so short. The next few should be a little bit longer. I'm also working on another Hunger Games series so that'll take up some time. This series will be just snippets of Peeta and Katniss' life together. Most will go in order of years and such, and every chapter will have a certain word from the title: _Fools In Love.


End file.
